


Entwined Hearts

by Sick_Experiments



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends for lovers, Lovers, OC´s, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Experiments/pseuds/Sick_Experiments
Summary: Dawn.During the morning, a warm welcome in the City of Kalos captures the attention of serial criminals.New and unknown in the different town, a peculiar news makes it shock. Will they take it for better or worse?





	Entwined Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who is reading this story. I hope you are very well and I appreciate you reading this story with all my heart. And I want to clarify first of all, that my original language and language is Spanish. Unfortunately I still don't know English completely, so there may be mistakes when narrating a chapter. As I have more stories I want to end up on this account. Possibly late to upload translated to English chapters, this story and other stories.  
I say goodbye to you and thank you for your attention. :)

"S o n s"

"We are young and live fast, always dealing with the past. We are all lost in a crowd, where we don't have time to get screwed".

—J

"Some of us were born among the cracks, we never found the right path, burdened with concrete blocks, we are all on the same path".

—JM

"We may not know everything, but we are still ready to choose." You are one more liar in line or you have no more patience for those tears.

—M

.  
.  
.

"We are on the edge."  
—J.

"Ready to stay."  
—JM.

"Looking from that cage."  
—M.

"That everything is not right."

—Team Rocket.

💫


End file.
